The invention relates to a substance introduction method for a plant, in particular a pot plant, e.g. an orchid.
Over the years many different substance introduction methods have been developed to introduce all kinds of substances into a plant, mainly by fluid introduction, which substances may comprise pesticides, fungicides, nutrients, water, flavorants, odorants, colorants and suitable solutions thereof.
An example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in international patent publication WO93/02546 in which hollow spikes, which are in communication with a reservoir, are pressed into the stem of a plant, such that a transverse passageway of the spikes is located within the xylem system of the plant. Any fluid inside the reservoir is then taken up by the plant using the transpiration pull of the xylem system.
A disadvantage of WO93/02546 is that the system required to perform this method is rather complex. Fabricating and subsequent positioning the spikes with the transverse passageways is not easy.
Another example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in international patent publication WO87/01559 in which an unpressurized reservoir is connected to the plant via a probe that is able to penetrate the epidermis of the stem of the plant.
A disadvantage of WO87/01559 is that the construction with the reservoir and probes is relatively large compared to the size of the stem of the plant, so that additional mounting aids are required. An additional disadvantage of using probes or needles, e.g. hypodermic needles, that remain connected to the stem during the substance introduction is that there is a significant risk to damage the stem of the plant while handling the probe/needle due to the sharp tip of the probe/needle.
Another example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in international patent publication WO2012/067496 in which the roots of the plant are physically injured and subsequently the injured roots are brought into contact with a fluid.
A disadvantage of WO2012/067496 is that the plant is severely injured with the chance of the plant dying and that the method is laborious, because of the many steps required, as for instance the plant needs to be taken out of the soil to injure the roots.
A further example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in European patent publication EP2.308.282 in which a hole is made into the stem of the plant to receive the tip of a pipette, which pipette needs to be fixed to the plant until the fluid is absorbed by the plant.
A disadvantage of EP2.308.282 is that it is not easy to fix the pipette to the plant without leakage.
Yet another example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in French patent publication FR2.879.073 in which the plant is watered with a substance containing fluid, which is then absorbed by the roots in a natural way.
A disadvantage of FR2.879.073 is that in order for the plant to absorb a certain amount of fluid, a multiple of that amount needs to be introduced into the soil around the plant. Hence, the efficiency is very low compared to methods where the substance containing fluid is administered to the plant in a more direct way.
Another example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in international patent publication WO2010/085082 in which branches are cut and a storage tube is coupled to the cut branch to introduce fluid into the plant.
A disadvantage of WO2010/085082 is that cutting the branches is not possible or desired for all types of plants, that it is not the most efficient method, that it reduces the value of the plant, and that it requires special measures to make a proper seal between the tube and the cut branch in order to prevent fluid from unintentionally leaking away between the tube and the branch.
A further example of a prior art substance introduction method can be found in US patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,480 in which a reservoir is formed around the cut stem of a Christmas tree, so that fluid can be forced into the stem to prevent the tree from drying and becoming a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,480 assumes that the stem is cut, which is usually the case with a Christmas tree, but is most of the time for all other purposes not desired. Further, the disclosure is complex to implement in practice for a pot plant when the intention is to keep the plant alive for more than a couple of weeks.
Substances may be introduced into plants for different reasons. Pesticides, nutrients, etc. are usually introduced to improve the well-being of the plant, while flavorants, colorants, odorants and the like are introduced to improve the esthetic value perceived by customers buying or using the plants. It is known that some of these substances may be harmful to the plant and that depending on, amongst others, the substance introduction method the life of the plants is shortened or some parts of the plant, such as the flowers or buds, die easily and/or quickly.